Stolen
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Piper thought that she split Chris and Wyatt up by separating them when they were children. Little did she know that Phoebe had a plan of her own. But, when something happens to Chris will it all have been for nothing? Warning Slash incest WC rape !DONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stolen **_

_**Chapter one- First Time**_

_**Disclaimer- None of this material belongs to me. Sadly… The song is called Frozen and is by Within Temptation.**_

_**A: N- Here's part two of the Stand Still trilogy. Hope you like it!!!**_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive meBut I know you'll be alrightIt tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Frozen

He didn't know why he liked him, why he wanted to go out with him. He just did. He thought he was beautiful. Funny… everything he ever wanted. But, that didn't explain why he liked him. Nothing ever could, last he checked. He couldn't help how he felt. Just like, he could not help but think that, his mother… and aunt… was keeping something from him. That's another issue Wyatt, he told himself sternly forcing himself to tune back into the conversation he was having with a few of his friends, focus on the one at hand. "So than," Lucas Bently, a semi large boy with matted down brown hair and dull brown eyes, said looking around the table, "she leaned forward and started to hu-"

"Ok, ew," a familiar voice spoke up from behind Wyatt, "Not everyone cares about your sex life Bently," Lucas glared at the boy with chestnut brown hair and vivid green eyes.

"It's not like anyone asked you, Turner," He spit out,

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I know. I just don't care,"

"Chris," Wyatt warned him gently, "don't fight now, please?"

He heaved a sigh and plopped down next to Wyatt, "Fine,"  
"Speaking of relationships," Nina Crive, a 'popular' with strait shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, spoke up, "how are you two getting along? One year am I correct?"

"Yes you are," Chris said happily turning back to Wyatt, "I was wondering if you wa-"

"Talk about disgusting," Timothy Gurent, a 'jock' with medium, length brown hair and cold grey eyes, said shoving Chris into Wyatt roughly, "no gay sex in the lunch room, faggot,"

"Agh! Screw you Gurent," Chris spit out his voice full of anger and embarrassment,

"I bet you'd just love to, wouldn't you," Gurent batted his eyes,

"No, I don't think anyone would want to sleep with that," he gave Gurent a disgusted look,

His expression turned sour, "Go to HELL Turner!" Gurent screeched,

"I've been there and back. It was actually quite fun," Chris said pleased, Wyatt smiled proud, as did the rest of the table.

Gurent leaned forward threatingly, "I'm going to get you, Turner. You and your family. Your pathetic mortal father first," he pulled away with a smirk, "good day Nina." Chris narrowed his eyes at Gurents feet, causing him to collapse onto the lunchroom floor, his lunch falling all over him. The whole lunchroom burst out laughing, having gone silent when they noticed the verbal fight. Chris smirked, turning around and letting out the breath he was holding. Wyatt, noticing this rubbed his back comfortingly,

"What did he say?" he was concerned, Chris knew that,

"I can't," He shook his head, "I just can't," Wyatt nodded understanding. Timothy Gurent had it in for Chris, because of what Chris' father had done. Cole Turner was a prosecutor, he threw Gurents father in jail, and ever since then Gurent had done everything to make Chris' life miserable.

"Don't let him get to you like that," said Lucas, his eyes clouded over on concern,

"Yeah, really, he's not worth any of it," Nina said patting Chris' back gently. He closed his eyes and leaned into Wyatt,

"I just wanna go home," he groaned out,

Wyatt smiled, "You can after 6th period,"

"Screw 6th period, I wanna go home now!"

Nina and Lucas laughed at his childish behavior, therefore causing him to let a brief smile form on his face.

_(End of the school day)_

"There he is," Gurent, whispered to his friends, Gail Youther, Maurice Jackson, and Becky Tamorae, "What do you say we go get our revenge," They edged forward quietly making their way over to Chris, who was sitting on the brick wall of the school reading the history book. As they made their descend, Chris looked up, biting his lip gently, scanning the schoolyard for his fathers ford truck. When his search got to no avail, he looked back down at his book, shutting it roughly and shoving it into his bag. "Now." Gurent said as they ran over behind him pushing him forward and off the wall.

Chris screeched as he reached behind him. His hand scrapped against the brick causing it to split open from the impact. "CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled running over to his boyfriend as he fell to the ground, "Are you ok?" A golden light emerged from Wyatt's hands as he held them over the cut that had formed on Chris' head. Hurrying Chris put a glamour on his cut hand; he really did not want Wyatt to do more than he had to.

"I think so," He muttered as Wyatt helped him stand up, "Thanks to you. You little miracle worker." Wyatt laughed as Chris looked up at him fondly,

"Not so much of a miracle worker there," Chris smiled, "And if you insist that I am, I must insist that you show me how,"

"You sly, sly snake you," Chris said teasingly as Wyatt pulled him closer,

"Well, are you going to show me how yet?" Wyatt whispered,

"I don't think you've earned that privilege Mr. Halliwell," They both jumped and turned around, "Now strop trying to land my son in bed. Or you'll be on yours, and I don't mean the one that you wake up on Mr. Halliwell,"

"Dad," Chris groaned openly, "I was the one trying to land him," Wyatt laughed as Cole Turner's brown eyes widened,

"Well, that better be just a joke kid, or else your mother will find out." Cole replied,

"Mom, will find out anyway," Chris said,

"How?" Cole asked disbelieving,

"I don't know. Super secret mom spying,"

"Nice use of alliteration," Wyatt commented,

"Thank you," Chris turned around in Wyatt's arms, putting his own around Wyatt's neck, he leaned in for a kiss when,

"Not now boys," Cole pulled Chris away gently, "we have to get home,"

"Aww come on' dad." Chris moaned, pouting slightly,

"You're having him over tonight anyway," Cole pointed out, "and you have homework to do, so say goodbye,"

Chris smiled taking a step closer to Wyatt, he turned around to Cole a minuet later, "Turn around," Cole sighed and did as he was told, as Chris turned back giving Wyatt a quick peck on the lips. "See ya," he whispered, pulling away,

'Not so fast, bucko,' Wyatt said telepathically pulling Chris closer for a passionate kiss. "See ya later, love," he laughed giving Chris a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye, Mr. Turner,"

Cole nodded turning back around, he laughed at the sight of Chris, he looked positively winded, "See you tonight Mr. Halliwell," Wyatt turned around after giving Chris one last smile walking away with Nina and Lucas.

"Come on' kid," Cole took Chris' arm, "Your mother wants to see you,"

_(The Halliwell residence)_

"MOM!" Wyatt shouted as he entered the house, "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen sweetie," Piper Halliwell's voice drifted into the hallway.

Wyatt entered the kitchen and was hit with a smell of pasta. He sighed and leaned in the doorway. "You do know I'm going over C's house right?"

The brunette turned around sharply, "What do you mean? I never said you could go," Wyatt sat down at the dinner table and looked at his mother with a passive look.

"It's our one year, mom,"

"You think I care? Today is family day, you can go hang out with this C kid another day," she pointed her wooden spoon at him, "plus Melinda got a new power. This is her congratulations dinner."

"She has four powers, and I've canceled every one of my dates with him to go to them! Can't I just have this one!?" he begged Piper to understand,

"No," she said stubbornly, "You are not to go anywhere today." She returned to her cooking as Wyatt pushed himself away from the table roughly,

"Fine! However, the next time I am going on a date, I will not ask for your permission! Just because you don't like the fact that I'm in love does NOT mean that I will stop." With that said, Wyatt turned around and marched up the stairs and into the room. He turned around and slammed the door shut, nearly knocking it off of its hinges.

_(Turner Residence) _

Chris entered the living room and plopped down on the fluffy brown couch, he sighed, Wyatt's mother always did this. She always said that Wyatt's sister, cousin, aunt, uncle; father had something special happen, so they had to cancel their date. He put his head in his hands trying to fight off the tears. He wasn't going to cry over something so pathetic as not being able to see your boyfriend. It was pointless, crying would get him nowhere. "Hey hunny," a woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked at him in concern,

"Hi mom," Chris muttered his voice surprisingly weak,

"What's wrong?" Phoebe Turner asked her oldest 'son',

"Wyatt can't come today. His mother used the pathetic excuse of his family having something 'special' to do so he couldn't come,"

Phoebe laid her hand on his somewhat shaking shoulder, "I'm sorry sweetie,"

"Not your fault," Chris muttered, "can I just go out with some friends today?"

Phoebe smiled, he might have a part of him that belonged to Leo, Cole and Paige but most of him was Phoebe and Prue, it didn't matter that he was Piper and Leo's son, he was nothing like them. "That would be fine, sweetie, just be home by curfew,"

Chris smiled Patty's smile, "Thanks mom," he gave her a brief hug before getting up off the couch and exiting to his room. Phoebe shook her head sadly, what was Piper doing?

_(Street Corner)_

Timothy Gurent looked around in search for Chris Turner; he knew what he was going to do. He pocketed the gun and left the room that occupied his sister and her boyfriend doing 'it' on the couch. He gave them a disgusted look before exiting the house himself and climbing into his father's car. He stuck the keys in the hole and drove off…

April Kerry threw her red hair over her shoulder and looked at her brown haired friend as he sat down on the curb. He looked up at the rest of them, Heather Rudd, Ben Taylor, Nathan Todd and Stacy Elks. Heather had her black hair up in a ponytail and one piece laid in her pale green eyes. Ben had his strangely dark green hair up in spikes and his grey eyes held laughter. Nathan's dark brown hair was down to his shoulders and his brown eyes held contempt. Moreover, Stacy looked very different from them all, she had straight blonde hair with a few ruby colored streaks and her dull blue eyes held a smile that made them light up. April had dark red hair and light green eyes while Chris had brown hair down to his chin and vivid green eyes. Nathan, Ben and Heather each had a cigarette in their hand.

They looked over at the street as a car whizzed by making a stop near Chris, the window rolled down revealing Timothy Gurent. Chris sighed, "Leave me alone Gurent,"

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked arrogantly,

"Isn't it obvious that no one wants you here?" April spoke up from behind Chris, she helped him up gently. As he stood beside her, Gurent said,

"Where's your bodyguard Halliwell, Turner?"

"At home," Chris said his eyes filled with hate,

"Hmm, so if he's not here," Gerent opened the door to the SUV and stepped out, "I can come out here,"

"Well, you could even if he was here, it's America, we can't stop you from doing anything," Nathan said looking at Chris in worry,

"Exactly, you remember that Todd," he grabbed Chris by his arm roughly, pulling him close to him, "You're coming with me,"

"HEY!" Stacy shrieked with Ben, Nathan, and April, "Let him go!"

"Haha," Gurent reached into his pocket and pulled out his fathers 45 caliber gun pointing it at Stacy he shot her twice and watched as she fell to the ground the rest of the friends dropping down to her side. As Nathan reached into his pocket desperately for his cell phone, Gurent threw Chris into the car driving off. All the while hearing April scream after him to stop.

_(Hospital) _

The light was blinding and he squinted up at the figures in front of him. There were four, wait 6, no 10. Screw it he thought closing his eyes, grimacing at the pain in his head. "Christopher," a soft voice said from his side, "can you hear me?" Chris recognized the voice of his doctor here at the hospital. He nodded shutting his eyes even more tightly as a pain erupted.

"Can you talk?" asked a voice Chris did not recognize.

"Yeah," his voice was horse,

"What do you remember Mr. Turner?" Dr. Pillar questioned laying her hand on his forehead.

A bunch of thoughts, images and sounds came rushing into his head at once. "Leave me alone Gurent" "Stop!" "Please, don't" "Stacy!" he remembered Gurents labored breathing, the way his hands felt, the tears flowing down his cheeks. He remembered the feel of the car seat beneath him; he remembered begging Wyatt to come, only to realize that he could not hear him. He remembered the feel of the blade piercing through his skin; he remembered the feel of the blood rushing down his stomach. He remembered the fear he had felt, as he looked into Gurents eyes when he laughed.e HeHe He remembered the pavement beneath him, he remembered someone holding onto him, shouting his name. In addition, Chris would always remember the sympathetic looks from all the doctors as he opened his eyes and he would always remember how weak he felt when he was hit with the realization of what had happened to him. He could not fight off the chocked sob either, and the doctors would always remember the day that the 15 year olds life was ruined by one-persons hate for his father…


	2. Closire

**Stolen- Chapter two- Closire **

**Disclaimer- Not mine. The songs are- What Makes You Different by Backstreet Boys and These Are The Special Times by Christina Agulira (Sp?). Yeah... I own none of it. **

_**You don't run with a crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart **_

Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you,  
I see something rare  
A rose that can go anywhere (go anywhere)  
And there's no one  
I know that can compare

CHORUS  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love  
I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
Say material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I want to take this chance to say to you

CHORUS Repeat

You don't know how you touched my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
What makes you...

Chorus Repeat

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (oh)  
You're beautiful to me (to me)

* * *

_**Last time**_

_A bunch of thoughts, images and sounds came rushing into his head at once. "Leave me alone Gurent" "Stop!" "Please, don't" "Stacy!" he remembered Gurents labored breathing, the way his hands felt, the tears flowing down his cheeks. He remembered the feel of the car seat beneath him; he remembered begging Wyatt to come, only to realize that he could not hear him. He remembered the feel of the blade piercing through his skin; he remembered the feel of the blood rushing down his stomach. He remembered the fear he had felt, as he looked into Gurents eyes when he laughed. He remembered the pavement beneath him, he remembered someone holding onto him, shouting his name. In addition, Chris would always remember the sympathetic looks from all the doctors as he opened his eyes and he would always remember how weak he felt when he was hit with the realization of what had happened to him. He could not fight off the chocked sob either, and the doctors would always remember the day that the 15 year olds life was ruined by one-persons hate for his father…_

_**End of last time

* * *

**_

Look- his mind said- just look. No, he couldn't. He just could not look at the dang test. He closed his eyes in desperation. You can do it, just _look_. "Come on' Turner, just look down at the stinkin' test and get on with your life." He lowered his head, "No. I can't I cant,"

Stacy sighed, "Fine than hand it here," she opened her hand out for him to put the pregnancy test into. Chris did so, even if it was hesently. Stacy looked down and sighed, "I'm so sorry Chris," her eyes were sad,

"What?" he grabbed the test out of her hands in disbelief. There it read: negative, "STACY!" She laughed despite herself, even Chris laughed from the feeling of relief.

"Haha," Stacy smiled and wheeled over in her blue wheel chair, "Now all you need is the blood test to be positive,"

Chris nodded, smiling all the while; he leaned back against the bed, "No children for Christopher Perry Victor Turner, not now, or until I'm at least out of school."

Stacy laughed along with him, neither noticing the unsure figure that stood in the doorway. Wyatt Halliwell was nervous, but you couldn't blame him could you? He just found out that the boy he had been dating for over a year was his brother. Younger at the least. And, it didn't help that Chris already knew. It didn't help that Chris didn't care, that Chris never told him. He had over a week to get over it, to _try_ to get used to it. He had made it this far. Hadn't he?

He licked his lips in apprehension; he knocked on the door lightly. Stacy and Chris looked up at him. Chris' smile dropped and Stacy looked between them. She narrowed her eyes nervously, "Hey," Wyatt whispered,

"Hi," Chris looked down,

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Stacy said noticing the tension; Chris nodded giving her a thankful smile. Wyatt turned to Chris looking at him with a saddened expression.

"Chri-"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Chris muttered looking down at the floor as he sat down on his hospital bed. "I didn't know what to do. So I shoved it from my head, and I told myself to forget it. I knew you'd hate me if you found out." Wyatt swallowed,

"I don't hate you," he took a seat beside him; "I could never hate you. I just don't want you to get hurt again,"

"How could you hurt me, Wy?" Chris asked in disbelief,

"By breaking your heart. Making you believe in something that wasn't true, only to realize that I had lied to late," he took Chris' hand in his hand, "You know about magic right?"

"Yeah," Chris gave Wyatt a puzzled look, "But what do-"

"Shush," he held a finger to Chris' lips, "I had a premonition, you know glimpse into the past or future," at Chris' nod he continued, "we were together in a past life, in an alternate reality per say."

Chris smiled, "So you're not breaking up with me?"

Wyatt felt his heart blossom, "No, I'm defiantly not breaking up with you," Chris happily threw himself into Wyatt's arms, and let out an excited squeal… the moment was ruined however as two guys in cheep suits entered the room just watching as Chris detached himself from Wyatt. "Darryl?" Wyatt asked not even a little surprised. The African-American police officer looked at Wyatt and sighed,

"How come you Halliwells always get in between my cases?" The man asked while the other walked over to Chris. He had brown eyes and slick brown hair, he was somewhat tall, around six foot five inches. His suit was a dark blue and he had a silver police badge pinned to his pocket on his left.

"Hey, are you Chris?" Chris tensed as the man raised his hand, he leaned into Wyatt a little more, "No need to worry, I'm only getting my notebook," he didn't trust him, neither did Wyatt, however Darryl gave the young man a disapproving glare,

"Geez Teeters, there's no reason to scare the shit out of him," he held his hand out to Chris, "I'm Inspector Morris, and this is my partner Inspector Teeters, it's his first day on the job." Chris squeezed Wyatt's arm tightly, never raising his hand to shake Inspector Morris'. He kept quiet; Wyatt knew there were symptoms of an attack, but he never thought the symptoms would go so far as to make Chris silent when someone whom he did not know offered his hand.

Inspector Teeters (I. Teeters) blushed and waved when I. Morris introduced him. "Sorry," he mumbled,

"Anyway, we've gotten permission from your parents to ask you a few questions. Wyatt you're going to have to leave," I. Morris said looking at the blonde,

"What? No!" Wyatt said as Chris closed his eyes tightly,

"I'm sorry, but it's strict persedure that only immediate family can be here,"

Chris raised his eyes to I. Teeters, "Please?" he whispered in such a miserable voice that Wyatt and I. Morris felt tears start to form, "He wouldn't be a bother,"

"I'm sorry Chris," I. Morris said, truly meaning it, "but he has to,"

Wyatt got up and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek before glaring at I. Morris and walking out of the room. "So, Chris," I. Morris said,

"It's Mr. Turner, Inspector," Chris said stern,

"Ok, well, Mr. Turner-" I. Teeters spoke up,

"However, you can call me Chris, Mr. Morris over there, though, I'd rather he call me Mr. Turner,"

I. Teeters smirked at his partner and went back to questioning, "What can you tell us about the rape? What do you remember? Do you have any idea of who would want to hurt you?" Chris' mouth felt dry, he couldn't say it. The images flashed through his eyes, the voices, _the voice_, the feelings. Chris closed his eyes tightly, willing them to go away. They would not. He swallowed,

"Gurent," he whispered, and bit his bottom lip in a desperation act. I. Morris' eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in apprehension,

"Gurent as in, Alan Gurent, the back robber?" he questioned,

Chris shook his head vigorously, "No," I. Teeters' eyes widened as he looked down at his notebook,

"No, as in Timothy Gurent," Chris nodded as a few tears slipped out. Wyatt's eyes narrowed from the hallway, and he punched the wall angrily,

"What did he do to you?" I. Teeters asked once more as he sat down next to Chris,

"You said it yourself," he said getting his voice under control,

"He raped you?" I. Morris asked as he wrote in his notebook,

Chris nodded, "In his car,"

"How do you know?"

Chris glared at him, "I felt it," I. Teeters nodded, "I saw it; he pulled up to us in it."

"When he shot your friend?"

"Yes, when he shot Stacy,"

"Alright," a male's voice said from the doorway, "That's enough Darryl,"

Chris looked up at the black eyes, and saw his father; he sent him a small smile. I. Teeters spoke up, "Ok, if we need anything else we'll just ask," he gave Chris a smile and reached into his pocket, "I'm not really that new, and if you need anything, just call, ok? Ask for Aaron Teeters," Chris nodded, "come on' Morris," Morris stood up reluctantly,

"See you Cole,"

Cole nodded, "See you,"

* * *

_(A few months later)_

"Today," said the teacher Mrs. Peterson looking around the class, "We will be starting our project on ritual knives. You will be assigned a partner from the senior class. And, no Mr. Turner you can not be with Mr. Halliwell." The class laughed as Chris looked up at the blonde haired teacher with haunted eyes. Mrs. Peterson smiled sweetly, "He's not in this class anymore," Chris nodded and looked back down at his sketch notebook.

"Ok," she teared her sorrow filled eyes away from her favorite student, "Miss. Summers," a girl with brown eyes and brown hair looked up, "You will be paired with Mr. Turner," She nodded and moved her stuff over to where he was seated.

Once she was done assigning the class partners she assigned them the projects, "You'll be doing the athyme," she said to Chris and Miss Summers (Bianca), "Here's the artifact,"

"Thank you," Chris muttered as she placed it on the table. He felt his stomach go queasy, he blinked a few times to stop himself from thinking of the incident,

"You can do research if you want." Bianca said giving him a weird look,

"Sure," Chris nodded and hurried out of the room with the rest of the researchers. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall; gently he slid down and pulled his knees up to his chest. This was all too much. What was happening to him?

* * *

_(Trial)_

"So, what exactly did he do after he raped you?" asked the prosecutor gently,

Chris squirmed uncomfortably on the wooden bench, "He, um, he, ah," he closed his eyes and swallowed, "he removed the knife from his pocket and brought it closer to me. Then, all I remember is, pain, horrifying pain," his voice cracked,

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Heather Frost said sincerely, as she took a seat,

Ray Justren stood up from his own seat, "Do you like my client?"

"I don't know, I never got to know him," Chris responded quietly,

"And why's that?"

"I don't know,"

"You're gay, are you not?"

"Objection, relevance?" Heather said from her seat at the table,

"I'm getting there," Mr. Justren said to the judge,

"Than hurry up, counselor," Judge Becket said roughly, "Answer the question Mr. Turner," he said gently to Chris,

"Yes," Chris answered Mr. Justren's earlier question,

"Than, Mr. Turner, can you tell us honestly, that you did not want to have sex with Mr. Gurent,"

"Yes, I did not want to have sex with him!" Chris spoke roughly,

"Well, there's a change in the whispering. Anyway, isn't it true that you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes,"

"What's his name?"

"I'm sure you already know that sir,"

The counselor chuckled, "Well, I do, but the court does not,"

"Wyatt Halliwell, sir,"

"Of course, now how long have you two been together?"

"Relevance?" Heather said hopelessly,

Judge Becket sighed, "Carry on Mr. Justren,"

"Right," Mr. Justren looked back down at his papers, "How many fights have you and my client gotten into?"

"I don't know. Nine maybe ten," Chris answered,

"Try 15. Why would you say my client did this 'crime'?"

"Revenge, I guess,"

"Revenge from what?"

"He had threatened me earlier that day. Not to mention that he despises my father,"

"Your father as in Cole Turner?"

"Yeah,"

"A lot of people hate your father Mr. Turner. What makes you assume that it was my client?"

"I saw him do it."

"Really? I thought you had your eyes closed?"

"I saw him shoot Stacy! I know-"

"So really you're just taking a wild guess at who did this to you?"

"No! I-"

"You stabbed yourself! You just had sex with my client!"

"No. I-"

"You what Mr. Turner?"

Chris shook his head in disbelief, "Did you ask him to do it? Didn't you tell him earlier on in the day, that no one would want to have sex with him?"

"I don't remember! I did not ask him to do anything. I asked him to STOP but he DIDN'T listen. He LAUGHED! What kind of person would LAUGH?" Chris had tears spilling down his cheeks,

"That's enough Mr. Justren! You are dismissed Mr. Turner," said Judge Becket forcefully,

Chris nodded and stepped out of the stand. He heard the courtroom doors close behind him. He slid down the wall and let his tears fall. "Well, Turner," Gurent said from beside Chris, "I remember that you liked it,"

"Fuck off Gurent," Chris chocked out,

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He sat down next to Chris and put his hand on his upper thigh,

"Stop," Chris jerked away from his touch,

"Oh, come on' Chris. You know you want to,"

"Just stop,"

"Come on'," He pushed Chris up against the wall and slashed his cheek with the athyme he had produced from his pocket, "do it! Or I'll make ya,"

"Leave me alone," Chris said struggling,

"Ha, how 'bout no," Chris closed his eyes in desperation and kneed him in the balls. Gurent fell to the ground in pain. Chris started running down the hall. "Stop!" Gurent yelled at the top on his lungs after Chris,

The courtroom guards looked over at where Gurent had Chris pinned once more. They drew their guns, "Lower the knife," Gurent looked up at them and then back down at Chris, in a fast motion he slashed Chris' wrist,

"Now you're mine," he hissed out,

In a swift motion, Chris kicked out Gurent's ankle. He fell to the ground as the officers cuffed him. Chris ran out of the area and right into a big blonde mass. "Chris?" a familiar voice asked worried,

"Oh, God," He threw his arms around Wyatt and cried his heart out into his shoulder, "That was so scary," They fell down to the ground as Wyatt gently rocked him. Wyatt placed his cheek onto Chris brown mass of hair and closed his eyes, gently laying a kiss onto his forehead,

"I love you," he whispered gently and hugged him to his chest.

* * *

_(Thanksgiving)_

"You've got to eat something," Wyatt said hopelessly as he looked at Chris in desperation. Chris groaned,

"What would you d if I turned vegetarian?" he asked,

"Send you to a mental doctor," he said truthfully,

Chris glared at him playfully, "Well, than I'll eat,"

"Good," Wyatt said with a smile and turned back to his own food. Gently he laid his hand on Chris' knee under the table.

"Turkey time," Chris muttered placing his own over Wyatt's, they both smiled secretly and went back to the conversation around them.

* * *

_(Christmas)_

_Oh yeah, oh  
In these moments, moments of our lives  
All the world is ours  
And this world is so right  
You and I sharing this time together, oh  
Sharing the same dream  
As time goes by, we will find _

These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you

Mmm, oh yeah  
With each moment, moment passing by  
We'll make memories that will last our whole lives  
As you and I travel through time together, oh yeah  
Living this sweet dream  
And every day we can say

These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you

These tender moments  
When heaven is so close  
These are the moments that I know

These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times, the tender times  
We'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
Oh yeah, yeah

The special times are the times I share  
The special times are the times we share  
The special times are the times I share with you  
Ooh yeah  
(These are the special times)  
Yeah, yeah  
(Special times)  
Yeah, ooh  
(These are the special times)  
Oh, oh  
(These are the special times) 

Chris sighed and leaned into Wyatt, "What would your mother say if you never went home?"

"I have no idea. She'd probably threaten to blow me up or something," Wyatt muttered as his eyes slid closed,

Chris chuckled and leaned his head into Wyatt's chest gently. They both watched as the fire burned, Chris pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and snuggled into Wyatt a little more. They were lying on the red and gold couch in Chris' living room, Wyatt had one of his hands placed on Chris' lower back and the other in his own. Both were almost asleep, when Wyatt thought… _how long has it been since I kissed him? Since he kissed me? _He glanced down at the almost asleep figure tucked under his arm. He gently leaned down and placed a kiss on Chris' lips. He didn't expect for Chris to pull back slightly, than to move forward when Wyatt pulled away, "I'm sorry," Wyatt whispered,

Chris smiled slightly, "Don't be," and he kissed him once more.

* * *

**A: N- Sorry, I know I moved a little fast. Gurent was found guilty just to let you all know. Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait!**


	3. Forever and Ever

_**Stolen- Chapter 3- Forever and Ever**_

_**By- RavenHeart101**_

_**Disclaimer- no, no, no… this isn't mine. The song is As If and is by Sarah Evans.**_

**_A: N- Sorry that it's short. Chap. 4 will be up soon. Any ideas on what song should be in it, feel free to tell me. Thanks and happy reading!_**

_**Ooh yeah **_

I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans  
Walkin' all around in the big sunshine  
Baby let me believe that you're perfect  
At least for a little while

You don't have to tell me what you're thinkin'  
You can keep all that to yourself  
Baby we got such a good thing going  
Don't show me that you're someone else

Chorus  
Cause I'm acting as if  
this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me  
I'm telling myself  
This true love's never gonna leave me lonely  
Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if

We don't have to have that conversation  
Baby don't ya think it's goin' fine  
We don't need to send out invitations  
To tell the world that you're mine

Chorus  
Cause I'm acting as if  
this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me

I'm telling myself  
This true love's never gonna leave me lonely  
Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if

As if your sweet kiss is never gonna fade away  
And the way you look at me will never change

Cause I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans,  
Walkin' all around in the big sunshine

Cause I'm acting as if  
this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me  
I'm telling myself  
This true love's never gonna leave me lonely

I'm acting as if  
this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me  
I'm telling myself  
This true love's never gonna leave me lonely

Unless there's something I've missed  
Unless there's something I've missed  
I'm acting as if

Oooh yeah

Oh I'm acting as if 

The door leading into the ancient town house creaked open revealing two figures. In enters Phoebe and Cole Turner, with Amy, Trisha and Pyre. The eight, nine and ten year olds all run off to their rooms quietly, neither stopping to look in front of the fire. "Do you think Wyatt's gone home yet?" Phoebe whispered to her brown haired husband as she stepped beside him. He threw his arm around her shoulders gently,

"No," Cole answered quietly as he stared at the couch,

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Look," and Phoebe did. What she saw made her just a little angry, but than she smiled. Chris had his head buried under Wyatt's chin and he held his hand in his own, Wyatt on the other hand had his left hand resting on Chris' lower back and his right holding Chris', they were both asleep. Phoebe moved towards her nephews and placed the thick yellow blanket over them. Softly both husband and wife left the room, neither could help wondering how the blanket had gotten on the floor in the first place.

_(Christmas Morning)_

"Good morning, sunshine," Wyatt muttered as Chris' eyes fluttered open. Chris groaned and snuggled his head into Wyatt's shoulder,

"S' not morning, yet," he said his voice muffled by the broad shoulder,

"Really? Than why is the sun up?"

"Just wanted to annoy me is all,"

Wyatt smiled, so Chris still had his sense of humor, "Oh really? Isn't that Pyre's job?"

"Shut up you," he turned his head into Wyatt's neck, "I missed you,"

Wyatt laughed, "I was right here,"

"I know," Chris muttered suddenly awake, "I just missed this,"

"I know what you mean, I missed this too,"

"Mmm. Did you have fun yesterday?"

"More than was expected," suddenly Wyatt pulled back, "wait. What day is it?"

Chris opened one eye, "Christmas- Oh god, your mom,"

"Yeah, I'm in for some deep shit," Chris raised an eyebrow,

"Since when did you swear?"

"Since I started dating you," Chris leaned up and placed a light kiss on Wyatt's lips. He pulled back, "Not so fast, love," And Wyatt pulled him back up, kissing him softly. Chris was suddenly turned onto his back, as Wyatt climbed on top of him. Chris' arms found his way around his neck as Wyatt had one hand pressed down on Chris' waist and the other on his neck. Just when it was getting passionate, a voice cut them off,

"OH! That's so CUTE!" The voice was familiar, Chris turned his face away from Wyatt's and smiled embarrassed,

"Hi, Aunty Prue," He looked at the man beside her, who had his hand over his eyes, "Hey Uncle Kevin,"

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" Another voice screamed, Wyatt jumped off Chris,

"Aunt Paige?" he stuttered out,

"Nice way to ruin the moment," Chris muttered pouting,

"PAIGE!" Phoebe's voice shrieked, they walked into the hallway to see the brunette (Phoebe) hugging the red head (Paige) tightly. They pulled away from each other,

"You," Paige pointed at Wyatt,

Wyatt glanced around, "Me?"

"Yes you, your mother is worried sick. Why didn't you come home?"

"I fell asleep," he said apologetically, Chris nodded,

"Oh, ok then!" Paige looked at Phoebe and Prue, the three sisters left the room eager for conversation. Kevin turned and started a conversation with Cole. Chris sighed and blew out of the corner of his mouth,

"What now?" Wyatt asked,

Chris shrugged, "Presents?" Wyatt nodded and leaned toward Chris once more,

"Of course," Wyatt laid his lips against Chris' once more, feeling Chris laugh.

"EWWW!!!" Chris groaned and pulled away from Wyatt, leaning in the doorway. "MOM!" The little girl ran out of the room,

"No peace," Chris muttered, "Honestly," with that said he turned around, grabbed Wyatt's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Save me," Wyatt mouthed to Paige, as Chris dragged him to the table not so gently, Paige laughed and pointed.

Just then, Phoebe and Cole entered into the kitchen with three little girls; Phoebe glared playfully at Chris, "Stop traumatizing Amy,"

"Yes mom," Chris saluted and sunk lower in his seat. He looked at Wyatt, "When are you going home?"

"I don't know," he shrugged and kissed Chris on the cheek, "I'm going to the bathroom,"

"Have fun," Chris smiled.

_(Later That Day) _

Wyatt laughed and pulled Chris back to him by the waist. The younger of the two slipped, not so graciously grabbing onto Wyatt's coat for support. The older examined the younger closely; he had his lips drawn up in a smile, rosy cheeks and his green eyes shown with happiness. Wyatt himself smiled at the sight of him. Chris laughed and laid his head upon Wyatt's shoulder and stared out at the skyline. "I don't want this to end," he whispered as Wyatt's arms found their way around his waist,

Wyatt sighed, "Me neither, but it has to, mom… well…" he trailed off, Chris knew what he meant. There was no point in explaining Piper to him. "I love you so much,"

He felt Chris smile as he turned his head under Wyatt's chin, "Mmm, me too,"

(Halliwell Residence)

"Oh darling!" Piper ran into the living room throwing her arms around Wyatt, "You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright," he decided to brave it up, "Aunt Phoebe would never let anything happen to me," Piper's expression turned sour at the mention of her sister,

"How do you know her?" She demanded,

"Why shouldn't I? She is my aunt, plus she's raising my little brother," Wyatt smiled sweetly,

Piper pursed her lips, "You don't have a little brother,"

"Don't lie to me mom,"

"I'm not lying to you,"

"Mom," Wyatt said, "I heard dad asking you about Chris, about where he was. About the supposed kidnapping, that's a lie isn't it mom?"

"Don't you start! I split the two of you up for good reasons!"

"Your reason was to stop us from dating! Come on' mom! How stupid can you be! You can't cheat destiny, death yeah maybe, but you cannot cheat destiny,"

"Get out," Piper said angrily. Wyatt looked at her in astonishment, "Get out, you are no longer my son."


	4. Over it?

**Stolen- Chapter 4- Over it?**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home **_

Fallen head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You've managed to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
But somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Fallen head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You've managed to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name

baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You've managed to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_**Mom," Wyatt said, "I heard dad asking you about Chris, about where he was. About the supposed kidnapping, that's a lie isn't it mom?" **_

"_**Don't you start! I split the two of you up for good reasons!"**_

"_**Your reason was to stop us from dating! Come on' mom! How stupid can you be! You can't cheat destiny, death yeah maybe, but you cannot cheat destiny,"**_

"_**Get out," Piper said angrily. Wyatt looked at her in astonishment, "Get out, you are no longer my son."**_

_**End Of Last Time

* * *

**_

"So wait," Chris said as he stared at Wyatt, "Your mother… our mother, she kicked you out, because she didn't like the fact that we're together."

"Yeah," Wyatt sighed, "Pretty much,"

"I'm so sorry." Chris whispered as he bit his lip,

"Not your fault," Wyatt muttered as he got up from the table, "At least I get to live with Aunt Paige,"

"That's the least of your problems," Chris said miserably, "What are you going to do about school?"

"What about it?" Wyatt asked as he looked down at Chris.

"I mean, what are you going to tell your friends? The principal? If they find out you'll be put in DSS."

"You worry too much," Wyatt, whispered into Chris' ear, "Nothing like that would ever happen. Aunt Paige, Phoebe and Prue would not allow it. Plus you'd probably kill the people who tried." He pecked Chris on the cheek and left the kitchen to go get dressed.

* * *

_**Three years later…

* * *

**_

He was away at collage, while he was here at home. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be alone. That just gave the memories a chance to surface. No one noticed that he had stopped participating in-group activities. They all thought he was doing fine. If not they would say that he was just missing Wyatt. Which was true, of course, but that was not why. That wasn't why he was acting like this. He still saw Wyatt, no maybe not every day, but he still saw him. He visited, like always, whenever he had the time. Maybe today would be one of those days. He didn't know. Wyatt would just orb in when he had time.

He did not want to go home; he did not want to act. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to make the memories, the images, and the feelings to disappear. They would not, they never did. He did not have anything to distract himself anymore. The psychologist said he was better, that he did not need them any more. This was probably true back then. He needed someone now. Although no one thought twice now a days. He kicked the pebble in an angry way and kept his head down low. Maybe that was not a good thing.

"Chris?" asked a calm voice from behind him. The brunette lifted his head and put on his mask.

He smiled, "Hey Wy," he threw his arms around the taller man and felt him sigh in the embrace. "How's classes doing?" He asked once they pulled away.

"Better," he answered, "But I missed you a lot." He leaned down to kiss the younger teen. Chris smiled back at him, and Wyatt studied him. He had grown taller, not by that much, but taller all the same. His brown hair was well kept, but his beautiful green eyes had dimmed and he could not help but be reminded of the weeks of the trial. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Chris insisted, "Schools been a little rough, but that's all." Chris smiled once more when he noticed the look Wyatt was giving him, "Really, hun, that's all."

"You're lying," Wyatt said and turned Chris around to look at him. Chris immediately turned defensive.

"I am not lying!"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Then why are becoming all defensive?"

"Even if I was! It doesn't matter!"

"Stop lying Chris! I can't stand seeing you like this!"

"Than why don't you go back to school?! Where you don't have to deal with me!"

"Because I want to deal with you!"

"And you say I worry too much! Look in the mirror Wy! You're turning something so little into a huge mess!"

"Chris I just asked you question!"

"Yeah one so unbelievably stupid and unreasonable as are you lying?! What the fuck do I have to lie about!?"

"I don't know! But you used to always lie."

"Yeah, like when?!"

"After you were raped! You used to tell everyone that you were okay! You're doing the same thing now!" Chris' eyes began to water, and he shook his head.

"No, No,"

"You did Chris. And I now you enough now to no when you're lying to me."

"No."

"Yes, Chris, what is wrong? What's so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Shut up." He whispered to Wyatt.

"No Chris, tell me," he insisted, "tell me why the rape's still affecting you? Let me help."

"I said shut up!" His hand flew out and slammed Wyatt into the bleachers. Chris' eyes widened, "Oh God," he whispered miserably. In an instant, he was by Wyatt's side. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Shh," Wyatt said as he pulled Chris into his embrace, "Shh, its okay. It is okay. I'm okay."

****

**A: N- Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all liked it and there's more drama to come. :) Please review. **


	5. I Need You Last Chapter

**Stolen -Chapter 4- I Need You**

**A: N- This is the last chapter for this installment. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers and look out for Part 3**_**: "I Must Be Dreaming**_."

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"**Shut up." He whispered to Wyatt.**

"**No Chris, tell me," he insisted, "tell me why the rape's still affecting you? Let me help."**

"**I said shut up!" His hand flew out and slammed Wyatt into the bleachers. Chris' eyes widened, "Oh God," he whispered miserably. In an instant, he was by Wyatt's side. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."**

"**Shh," Wyatt said as he pulled Chris into his embrace, "Shh, its okay. It is okay. I'm okay."**

_**End Last Time

* * *

**_

_**I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing.  
With all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something **_

But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

Chorus:  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you.

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again, oh yeah  
You're the love that rescues  
When the cold winds rage

And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far.

Chorus

OOOhh yes I dooo

Chorus

OOhh yes I dooo  
I need you  
Woahh  
I need you...

* * *

The ice pressed gently against his back and he took in a sharp breath. "Sorry." Chris muttered, for the feeling and why he was feeling it.

"How many times do I have to say its ok?" Wyatt said.

Chris chuckled, "Many more," he stood up allowing Wyatt to relax against the couch. "I'll be back."

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes. Immediately he felt a presence by his side. "Hey Aunt Phoebe."

"Hi sweetie, what happened?" Phoebe Turner asked sitting down next to her oldest nephew.

"I got Chris mad." Phoebe laughed and nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't do that." Wyatt chucked.

"What's been going on with him lately?"

Phoebe sighed. "You remember how Cole sent Timothy Gurent's father to jail right?" Wyatt nodded. "Well, he got released on good behavior."

"So?" Wyatt asked confused.

"So, a few days after he got released Chris saw him at the mall. Kurt Gurent approached Chris and threatened him. He said that his son would be out soon and they would both be after him. Chris has been freaked ever since. Not to mention he is having nightmares and Piper decided to show up and try to treat him as her son once again. To say the least, he's scared and confused."

"Why hasn't he said anything?" Wyatt asked upset.

"He's probably scared and doesn't want to worry you." She gazed at him through sorrow-filled eyes as he hung his head and ran a hand through his already tattered hair…

* * *

Why couldn't he tell him? Why didn't he trust him enough to tell him? Was it that he was unimportant? "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Chris as he walked into the room. Chris smiled.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" He asked thinking that Wyatt was overreacting.

"About Gurent's father threatening you!" Wyatt yelled trying to contain his concern.

Chris' smiled fell. "It's nothing Wy. Really, you don't need to worry about me."

"I want to worry about you, Chris. It's my job as the protective older brother and boyfriend."

Chris walked over to him and they embraced gently. Chris let his head fall onto Wyatt's shoulder and he turned his head into Wyatt's shoulder. He closed his eyes and a few minute's later he was spilling his heart out to Wyatt (Basically, he said the same thing that Phoebe did). "I just didn't want you to get involved." Chris said a few moments after his retelling of that day.

"Like it or not," Wyatt said pulling Chris back into him. "I'm always going to be involved." Chris laughed and kissed Wyatt softly, only pulling away when Phoebe called for them downstairs.

* * *

(Later that night)

* * *

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

* * *

**_

"Hey." Wyatt whispered before climbing into bed beside Chris. Chris smiled cheekily at him nuzzled into his 'pillow'.

"Hello." He muttered leaning up to kiss his love. Wyatt sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around Chris.

"What would you do without me?"

"Cry." He answered simply.

Wyatt laughed. "I hope you'd move on, and be happy with your life."

"I could never be happy with my life without you."

Wyatt smiled, blushing a little. "Do you know how corny you sound right about now?"

"Do you know how much I need you?"

* * *

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

* * *

**_

"No." Wyatt answered truthfully.

"More than I need air." Chris said looking up at Wyatt. He was smiling and they kissed once more. Every emotion ran throughout it. Love, hate, anger, sorrow, excitement, embarrassment, comprehension, nervousness, and a thousand others. Slightly they pulled away and Wyatt leaned over the bed. "What are you doing?" Chris asked feeling his heart pound in anticipation.

* * *

_**And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

* * *

**_

"Just getting something." Wyatt answered shortly, coming up after about a minuet. He held a little box and Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's that?" He asked giving Wyatt a calculating look.

"You'll see." He flung the box back down on the blue carpet, and stared at Chris for a while. "I've loved you forever."

"Spur of the moment or what?" Chris asked.

"Let me finish." Wyatt said back holding up his right hand to silence him. "And I will keep on living you forever."

* * *

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go **_

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love 

_**I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

* * *

**_

"My heart has belonged to you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Chris gave him a disbelieving look. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always have."

"Wyatt." Chris whispered feeling a few tears slip out of his vibrant green eyes.

"I remember the day we met, you were new at school and Kate was your tour guide. She said that you could sit with us at lunch because you didn't have any friends yet. You laid your eyes on me and we sort of stared at each other for a while, and you smiled. You smiled like you knew. And it wasn't even an I-Love-You smile it was an I'm-so-frikin'-nervous-right-now smile. And we just laughed."

"What are you saying Wy?"

* * *

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

* * *

**_

"I'm saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Chris." He opened up his hand and held up a ring. Chris bit his bottom lip and put a hand over his mouth. Wyatt smiled. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A: N- Ok so that's all guys! Look out for the next installment… **_**"I Must Be Dreaming."**_** And thank you everyone who read this, reviewed this and I hope you keep on doing just that. I love you all! **

**Love,**

**Raven!**


End file.
